Ninety-Nine Words
by Voodoosgirl
Summary: Scenes loosely related from the life of Steve and Bucky. Each chapter is a drabble, defined as a story in 100 words. As a nod to my headcanon that Bucky's OCD gives him a compulsion for threes and out of respect for his way of coping, each chapter will be 99 words.
1. Chapter 1: Divisible By Three

History leaving its mark external, scars turned white, blending to unmarred skin becoming accepted. The mind bathing in the aftermath most visible in his counting; Bucky getting lost in his thoughts, needing three repeated, anxiety's redirection.

Counting conscious, steps and touch and habits. Repeated to calm unnamed fears, avert the heated sweat of past remembered; all things lined up, precise arranged, made right in groupings numbered as three. Shrouded nightmares bringing forward the origins of his fetish, not consoling in its revelation, an explanation in the least. Three children lost by the staying of his hand; shadowed lingering companions.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Shelter

Bucky slides to his knees, back of the closet, sheltered haven; eyes closing, not needing faint light filtering from the kitchen.

Metal fingers gentle tracing what he knew was there hidden; a calendar laid across the wall, months pinned next to next, each day with a star. Memory telling the order, red then white then blue. All leading to the First Day.

Breath slowing deep, peace spreading warm around his thoughts, remembering Steve's smile, hope's excitement crossing the threshold of this house. Bringing him home. Their home, together. Bucky holding memories close, wrapped in the shelter of Steve's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

"I trust you," Bucky's soft murmur earnest, sending a shiver across Steve's skin. Mouth teasing brushes to a cheek, a temple, tip of tongue grazing lashes, skin caressing beard, breaking reticence, peeling away his weakening will.

"We shouldn't," Steve pulling bodies near, rasped words ignored before their echo faded. Hands taking hips, tight grasping bone, fingers digging flesh possessive. Pressured heat's spread daring logic's tenuous hold. His want overruling, need taking the caress of Bucky's skin; body's submission, pliant in his arms.

Mouths near the kiss, flirting hold, eyes telling truth. Breath's warmth the invitation, Bucky's aching whisper, "Please."


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

Bucky holding words and moans quiet internal during their sex. His tell found in the sweat, wet sheened heat covering swell of ass, tender flesh surrounding a cock hard evidence of Steve's touch, his mouth, his owning.

Steve enters deliberate easing, filling his body, forcing eyes fluttered closed, breath taken sharp, heard in secret mouth to ear, no words, not a sigh or a groan, nothing to give away his place. Sweat glistened to chest and brow, back-arching, mouth curved open taking air faintest of sounds gasped, first step into a life lived on the other side of pain.


	5. Chapter 5: The Edge

The Voice weaving words insidious most days, Bucky held hostage to his past, his guilt, a life lived indentured, a Master not chosen or benevolent. Running commentary accepted, a mind finding its way back to sanity, steps forward and back, forward winning most days.

Darkness overtaking, flirting with the precipice, the Voice a companion insistent mantra egging him on, daring taunt dark spoken deep internal only reneging at last second, jerking him from an end. Memory floating a face ethereal, reason to live, steps altered from the edge, minutes strung together reclaiming his life.

Own voice winning over Lies.


	6. Chapter 6: Beneath the Stillness

Stillness unsettling. Emotions dwelling surface placid, not a ripple displacing the calm. Cheek smoothed, grey eyes reflecting cold, not quite empty unlike before, calculated soldier; this look guarded, feelings deep-buried a secret privy to none, except one. Steve intimate knowing what lay behind the dispassionate mask.

Beneath the stillness lies the guilt, a Voice flogging a mind pure intentioned; tortured by a past not chosen but inflicted. An ache core deep demanding tears shed to exhaustion, body wracked with sobs payment for the dead. Night's darkness offering comfort, Steve's arms the golden thread wrapping broken into sleep's remorseful embrace.


End file.
